Leap of Faith
by SnowStorm00
Summary: After a night spent together, Alex and Kara's feelings grow even more. Tired of watching the two battle their feelings, J'onn and Lucy point them in the right direction. And what seems like is going to be a happy night, turns to a shocking experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey again everyone! I've been writing this story behind the scenes of We Know and I wasn't sure if I should post it but I thought, eh screw it. This is a new story so it is not a spin-off of We Know. This story is shorter than WK but I think I was able to make up for that in the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new beginning, see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kara woke up this morning confused. She scanned the room, only moving her eyes to realize that she was in her bed. She groaned as the alarm clock was beeping and she reached over and smashed it to bits.

 _Whoops,_ she thought, not actually meaning it.

She rolled on to her other side and was taken aback when she saw Alex's face, resting comfortably next to her.

What was she doing here? It took Kara a minute to remember what happened last night.

Alex drove to Kara's place once she got off work, and after some pizza and ice cream, they hung out together and Alex must have spent the night.

Kara probably offered Alex to sleep in her bed. It wasn't as if they hadn't done it before, and Kara noticed that she somehow slept better knowing Alex was close by.

She smiled at Alex's peaceful face and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Kara stared at Alex for seemed like hours. She hardly ever got to see her feisty sister so calm. She usually looked stressed out or too tired to do anything. Kara liked this expression better.

Kara decided to get up quick and get ready for work, and maybe make some breakfast for the brunette.

She slowly edged off the bed, careful not to disturb Alex. She stood up and pulled the covers over Alex's shoulders so she would stay warm. Now Kara thought it was time to shower.

As Kara went into the bathroom, Alex woke up.

She groggily opened her eyes, confused as to why she was in Kara's bed.

Alex flipped over to her other side and noticed the bathroom door was opened just enough she could see the mirror. Alex blushed as she saw Kara's reflection in the mirror without any clothes on. Quickly, the elder Danvers closed her eyes and ducked her head under the covers.

Her heart beat started to increase and she mentally kept chanting, _Stop thinking that way, stop thinking that way!_

Alex pulled the covers off her head when she heard the shower start. The brunette stretched her arms and slowly got up and gave a small chuckle as she saw the shattered clock on the night stand. She walked out of the room and entered the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Alex noticed the three pizza boxes were still on the counter and she smiled as she remembered last night.

Alex was heading home when she got a strong urge to see Kara. The pretty alien was happy to see her, and even more happier when she offered to buy dinner. They ate pizza, watched 'How I Met Your Mother' and laughed the whole night. Alex didn't want to leave so she pretended she was too tired to drive home, which led to Kara immediately inviting her to stay the night.

Alex finished making coffee by the time Kara was out of the shower. She sat at the counter and sipped her beverage when Kara came out, dressed in a robe.

"You can use the bathroom now if you want too." She said with a smile. Alex only smiled back and asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to use up one of your towels." She said a little awkwardly.

"It's not like you haven't before." Kara laughed.

"Okay I won't take too long, I made some coffee by the way." Alex chirped as she walked to the bathroom. Kara poured herself some caffeine and got out some eggs and bacon for breakfast. As she waited for the stove to heat up, she got dressed in her usual peppy and colorful clothes.

As Kara turned to go back into the kitchen, her eyes aimed at the bathroom.

Kara "accidentally" flicked on her x-ray vision to see Alex in the shower. Kara's jaw drops at the sight and she feels like she's going to start drooling.

Suddenly, Kara snapped herself out of it and smacked herself on the head. 'God Kara, come on! Your better then that!' Kara's cheeks grew red and she hurried along to the kitchen.

Kara made breakfast in silence and placed toast, bacon, and eggs on a two plates. Kara made her self about twice as much food then she did Alex but she knew she wouldn't care.

The brunette walked out in her clothes from last night and smiled as she saw Kara placing two plates on the dining table.

"You didn't have to make this you know" she chuckled as she sat down.

"I know, but when was the last time we had breakfast together?" Kara remarked.

"Uh last week?" Alex rolled her eyes playfully and picked up her fork. Kara sat next to her and they began to make small conversation.

As Alex spoke, it took everything in Kara's power not to break eye contact with the brunette. Specifically to look at her again with x-ray vision. They finished their meal and quickly cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hey after you get of work, do you want to stop by the DEO?" Alex asked.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Kara questioned curiously.

"I was just wondering..." Alex blushed.

Kara laughed and continued cleaning up and getting ready to leave. Alex grabbed her things and headed for the door with a chipper alien on her heels. Before she opened the door, Alex turned back to Kara and smiled.

"Thanks for having me over last night, even if it was unexpected." Alex said quietly.

"Don't worry, I like unexpected. So I'll see you tonight?" Kara chuckled. Alex simply nodded her head, "Definitely." And she quickly gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek. Kara's knees trembled and she blushed as Alex turned and walked out the door.

Alex gave a small smile to herself as she walked to the elevator. Normally she would tell herself to stop being so flirtatious towards Kara, but this time she felt proud of how bold she was.

Kara was still shaking as she grabbed her purse and headed out to work. What a way to start the day.

* * *

Her morning went by the same way it normally does, but Kara couldn't stop staring at the clock. She waited anxiously for the day to be done so she could go to the DEO.

"Okay what is up with you?" A familiar voice said behind Kara. The alien spun around in her chair and noticed Lucy was standing behind her, with an amused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Kara muttered.

"I _mean_ , why are you looking so star gazed this morning? You've been staring at the clock for the last five minutes and you're hardly talking." Lucy did make some good points. Even at work Kara could hardly ever shut up. Kara looked down at her lap.

"N-no I'm fine, nothing's wrong, nothing at all." She stammered. Lucy only gave her a 'uh huh' look and folded her arms.

"Yeah right, and I'm the president. Which would be cool but that's never happening." she joked. Lucy saw Kara's face look back down to her hands. "You can talk to me Kara, I'm a pretty good listener." Lucy said reassuringly. It was then that Lucy observed Kara's infamous tell tale signs.

"Ohhh. You had an Alex moment didn't you?" She giggled. Kara's eyes snapped up to Lucy's face for a brief moment and went right back down.

"No." Kara puffed, "Why would you say that?" Kara's faced reddened as she gave a nervous chuckle. In response Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"You always act like this when you have an Alex moment. The spaced out look, the constantly red face, and your twirling your hair. We both know you only do that when you talk about a certain someone." Kara was so embarrassed, she didn't even realize she was twirling her hair.

"Pff, so what if I'm talking about Alex... that doesn't mean I had a "Alex moment" she said with air quotes.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Kara." She said sternly. Finally Kara admitted defeat and sighed.

"Okay fine. Alex spent the night at my place last night." She spits out and Lucy raises her hands in victory.

"HA, I knew it!" She boasts. Lucy always did love it when she was right.

Lucy smiled and sat at the edge of Kara's desk, leaning in like a preschooler at story time. "Soo did anything happen?" She said waggling her eyebrows. This caused Kara to blush even more. If her face got any more red, she would look like a cherry.

"N-no... not really. I mean she just kissed me on the cheek but... it just felt like so much more. I mean, I know it wasn't like that on her end but-" she would have continued but Lucy cut her off.

"Ah ah ah, let me stop you right there." She started raising a hand to silence Kara. "First off, how do you _know_ she doesn't feel that way?" Lucy questioned. Kara opened her mouth to answer but again, Lucy cut her off, "Really think about it now." Kara took a moment to think but her hope was out weighed by her assumptions.

"I just know Lucy. If Alex felt the same way I do about her, then she would have let me know sooner." Kara answered sadly. Lucy only sighed and groaned.

"Or maybe she's just as scared as you are." Lucy pointed out.

Kara looked down at her feet and pouted, "I'm not scared."

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Lucy countered. When Kara didn't respond Lucy kept going, "Kara you can't keep going on like this. You don't have to constantly wait for the next time Alex is going to kiss you on the cheek. Maybe you should just close your eyes and jump. Who knows, maybe it will work out for you, and you can have something more whenever you want." Kara only closed her eyes and thought hard about being able to actually kiss Alex's lips.

"What should I do?" The Kryptonian whispered. Lucy placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Tell her the truth. That's all you can do. Maybe you could take her on a secret date" Kara raised an eyebrow questioningly at Lucy, "You know, like a date where only _you_ know it's a date, tell her there."

"Okay. I'll do it. Oh thank you Lucy!" Kara said happily as she gave Lucy a bone crunching hug.

"Ooo you're crushin meh." She rasped.

"Oh crap sorry!" Kara squeaked as she let go. "You know Lucy, you kind of remind me of Jiminy Cricket."

The two of them laughed and Lucy headed back to her desk and Kara sat down, only so she could continue staring at the clock.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** There it is. Let me know what you think to this start either by message or review, I plan to release a new chapter every Saturday by the way. Feel free to follow, fav, or leave a critique, and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hello again everyone! I hope everyone in the US had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I said I would release this chapter tomorrow but I'm going to be very busy and I thought it would be better to update this story earlier than later. Thank you for everyone giving positive feedback and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

The day was also slow for Alex. The mission briefings and training sessions seemed to drag on forever. Lucky for her, around 4:00 she ended up in her lab filing reports.

The agent was typing away when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kara through the window. She was wearing her Supergirl attire, with a bag in one hand. Alex spun her chair to face the door with a smile on her face as Kara entered.

"Hey, did you get off early today?" Alex greeted. The alien walked over and gave her a one armed hug and set the bag down on the desk.

"Yeah Ms. Grant wasn't happy about it, but I told her it was a for a good reason." She answered with a big grin. "I brought you an early dinner, just some potstickers."

Alex dug into the bag and pulled out a carton. It was empty. Thankfully there was another box that was half full and Alex smirked. "Thanks for leaving me some." She joked. Kara blushed and lightly shoved the brunettes shoulder.

"Sorry, I got a little hungry on the way here." Alex chuckled as she dug in to her meal. As Alex ate, Kara looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words so Alex questioned, "Is there something you wanna say?"

"Yeah I uh... I wanted to..." she trailed off. Kara's mouth hung open and her body froze. Alex cocked an eyebrow and snapped her fingers in the aliens face.

"Hey you alive in there?" She said in a calming voice. Kara closed her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to meet me tomorrow night at Noonans?" Kara blurted out. Her face was becoming as red as a cherry. Alex's confusion only grew, but a familiar feeling was surfacing to her chest.

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something, and I figured why not talk over dinner?" She shyly responded. Alex wiped her hands with a napkin and leaned back in her chair.

"Don't you wanna talk tonight?"

Kara leaned against her desk and responded, "Well yeah, but I just figured I'd let you know in advance so I uh, could figure out how to say stuff." She stammered.

"Okay then I'll see you around, let's say 7:00?" Alex said nodding her head. Kara smiled widely and chirped, "Okay then, it's a date! Or I-uh mean, uh-yes I'll meet you then"  
The alien flustered before high tailing it out of Alex's lab.

' _Huh I wonder what that was all about_ ' The brunette thought as she continued to eat her potstickers.

* * *

The next morning Alex woke up as she always did, assuming it was like a normal day. Then she remembered that she was supposed to meet Kara tonight at Noonans. Alex's eyes brightened at the idea and she sprung her way to the bathroom.

She hummed as she got ready for work and practically skipped her way to the car. Alex always got this way when Kara wanted to spend time with her.

The whole drive to work she couldn't help but think of what this meant. Alex reminisced on how Kara asked her to meet at Noonans. Usually the blonde was calm or chipper when she asked if the they could hang out, but this time she seemed nervous.

Alex couldn't help but wonder if tonight was supposed to be a date. Ever since she spent the night, Kara was being extra affectionate towards her.

' _You wish'_ her mind commented.

Alex would be lying to herself if she said she didn't desperately wanted tonight to be an actual date between the two of them, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

She had gotten used to just being Kara's foster sister, but the elder Danvers wanted something more. She longed for the day she could tell the Kryptonian, "I love you" with a whole different meaning. She craved for the moment she could wrap her hands around Kara's neck and kiss her lips for the first time.

These thoughts kept Alex from ever venturing out and meeting new people. She knew Kara was the only one for her.

Alex was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she was closing in on the DEO. Alex didn't bother attending the morning briefing. Instead she sat in her lab, tapping her finger on the desk. After staring at her computer for a half an hour, Alex was drawn back to the real world when Hank stepped through the door.

"Alex you missed the briefing this morning. Is something wrong?" He questioned as he closed the door. Alex didn't meet his gaze and responded quietly.

"Yeah everything's fine Hank." Hank only got annoyed at her response.

"Alex, you come early to every briefing and the one time you skip it, everything's fine? What's really going on with you?" He questioned.

"Really Hank, I'm fine I was just thinking about something." Alex huffed stubbornly.

"Don't make me read your mind." Hank threatened. Alex frowned and sighed.

"Tonight I'm meeting Kara at Noonans, and I don't know what it means." Hank looked at her confused.

"What it _means_?"

"Yeah, I don't know if she just wants to hang out or if it's a... date." The brunette whispered. Hank only nodded his head and chuckled.

"I see. You want it to be a date don't you?" He smiled as Alex flinched at his words. "You know maybe you should tell Kara that."

"I can't! How would I even begin to start that conversation?" Alex said throwing her hands in the air

"Well maybe you could buy her flowers." The Martian suggested. Alex only narrowed her eyes.

"Nice Hank. I'll throw in a box of chocolates while I'm at it." Hank only laughed at her sarcastic voice.

"Just do it you sassy little shit." He joked, "what kind does she like?" Alex thought about this for a long moment and answered, "She likes roses"

"Well there you go, before you meet with her, buy some roses, wear something nice and just see what happens. You never know until you try." Alex smirked and got up to hug her mentor.

"You know for being a three hundred year old Martian, you give decent relationship advice." She remarked. Hank hugged her back and left the lab without another comment and with that, Alex went back to work and hummed as she thought about what she was going to wear.

* * *

Alex arrived at her apartment after work and was rummaging through her closet. She didn't want to dress too fancy but she also didn't want to just wear plain clothes. She settled for her light blue buttoned shirt, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. After getting dressed, Alex stood in front of her bathroom mirror and rehearsed what she planned on saying to Kara.

"Kara, I have feel- no that's to straightforward." Alex frowned and cleared her throat. This was harder than she thought.

"Okay take-two. Hey Kara, I like your hair!" Alex groaned, "Oh come on I can do better than that." She pepped herself. Taking a deep breath, Alex gave it another shot.

"Kara, I have to be honest with you. When I first met you, I wasn't exactly thrilled I was getting a new sister. I thought that having you around would just be a burden." Alex stopped. Maybe she shouldn't lead with that but she kept going, "Not a day goes by that I'm happy I was wrong. Having you in my life gave me so much more than I could ask for. You became a constant source of happiness for me. And that's why I have to tell you something. Something I have waited so long to say." Alex bit her lip nervously. "I love you Kara. I'm _in_ love with you. I know telling you this is probably weird and not entirely fair but... I just can't lie to you anymore. I love you." Alex exhaled as if a boulder had been lifted from her chest.

'I can totally do this' she thought. Alex walked to the front door with a new found confidence. Tonight was the night she would release everything she kept caged up for years. Alex pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Kara that she was on her way. Only seconds later, Kara sent a message saying, "Okay, drive safe, can't wait till you get here!" Alex smiled as she read this, Kara always was a fast texter.

* * *

Alex began humming yet again as she drove to locate flower stand to buy her alien some roses.

As the brunette drove, she realized something, she did not know where any flower shops were. This wasn't something she was used to doing. Alex hardly ever went out on dates because she knew it wouldn't last since her heart was in Kara's hands. That being said, Alex never really got any other girls flowers before. In fact, Alex didn't think she ever got another girl a gift before, obviously with the exception of Kara.

After quite some time driving around the city, Alex finally noticed a little flower stand with a short, old woman running it. Alex pulled over and walked to the stand hesitantly. She wasn't the biggest fan of elders. Alex didn't have anything personal against them, it was just that all of the older people she's run into over the years are nosy.

As the old woman noticed Alex walking over to her stand, she smiled and greeted the brunette with wave.

"Hello there, are you interested in buying some flowers?" she questioned.

Alex returned the smile and responded, "Yes but I'm not sure how many." Alex answered shyly.

The woman's smile grew larger and she placed a small, frail, hand on Alex's shoulder. "Well that depends what your getting them for. Is it for a friend, relative, date-" the woman paused.

At the word 'date' Alex blushed and looked at her feet. The old woman chuckled and persevered, "Who's the lucky girl?" Alex only looked at the woman's tired green eyes questioningly.

"I've been around a long time dear, I've sold flowers to all sorts of people with different purposes." she chuckled. Alex bit her lip and let out a small grin.

"Her name is Kara. She's really special to me and tonight I wanna ask her to be my girlfriend. I've known her for a long time and I honestly think that she the one… She likes roses."

The woman thought for a second and smirked at Alex. She turned to a bouquet of roses and grabbed only one.

"Here, if this girl believes you are as special to her as she is to you, then I believe one rose is enough to get the point across." Alex smiled warmly and pulled out her purse but the stranger stopped her.

"No, this is for free. I find the knowledge that I helped someone find love, payment enough."

Before Alex could respond, she found herself hugging the woman, and silently thanked the universe that this was the stand she came to.

After letting the generous elder go, Alex turned and ran to her car with one rose in her hand and her heart swelling with confidence.

* * *

 **Ending note:** And that concludes this chapter. I will be finishing this all up next Saturday just so you know. I know this all seems like it's going pretty fast but like I said in the first one, this is shorter story. Feel free to leave a follow or fav, and let me know your thoughts either in the review section or by private message. Thanks again for reading, and until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! This is the last installment of Leap Of Faith. First off I want to thank everyone for the favs and positive feedback for the last three weeks, it really means a lot to me. Just so you know, when you see / that means that Kara starts to talk over Alex at that point. I know that's weird but its all I could think of at the time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kara had arrived early to Noonans; she wanted to get a good seat for her and Alex. Choosing a booth next to the door, Kara sat quietly checking her phone every five seconds for the time being.

'Did I get here too early? I don't think I did at least. I wonder if Alex is already on her way.' Kara's thoughts rambled on in her head as she heard her phone buzz.

" _I'm on my way, I have to make a stop somewhere first then I'll head straight for Noonans!_ " Kara's face lit up. Using her super speed she texted Alex saying she couldn't wait.

"Excuse me could I get a glass of water please?" She asked politely to a waitress walking by. The nice girl nodded and left right for the kitchen. Kara began sifting through her photos and gently tapping her foot on the floor. The alien smiled at all of the fond memories she had preserved with this phone.

There was the photo of her first time on a roller coaster. Her selfie in front of the Eiffel Tower with Alex and Eliza. The picture of her in the night sky with the moon looming over her shoulder. It was pictures like that she never let see the light of day outside of her friends.

Kara continued sliding through the photos until she found a really old one. It was of a young Kara and Alex standing side by side. The two of them were getting ready for prom. Most kids would take photos with their dates but Kara didn't have one, which didn't really bother her, and neither did Alex, which surprised her at the time.

In high school all the kids drooled over Alex, including Kara. Alex had been asked to prom by a crap ton of people, but the brunette turned them all down.

Eventually Alex just asked Kara if she would go with her. Kara nearly choked on her juice at the question. She didn't know if Alex meant as a date or friend, but Kara agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

The night of prom Kara was complimenting Alex of how pretty she looked in her black dress and vice versa for Alex.

When they arrived to the school, the two girls danced and laughed the whole night. It was a terrific night for Kara. That was, until the slow dance. They were both horribly awkward about it.

' _Uh I have to go the uh / bathroom!_ ' Alex stuttered.

' _Yeah I have to go get some water.._ ' Kara responded.

They waited out the song and ended up going home ignoring the whole ordeal. When they arrived at the house Alex wanted to sit on the porch before going inside, and Kara sat with her. What followed next stuck with Kara to this day.

 _'Thanks for asking me to go with you tonight Alex, I'm glad you chose me over everyone else'_ the blonde joked. Or at least she pretended to joke because every word was the truth. Alex only gazed at her and grinned.

 _'Me to Kara. Me too.'_ And at that moment, Kara saw something in Alex's eyes that she couldn't quite describe. Her eyes were like magnets and Kara felt herself being pulled closer to them. The two probably would have kissed if it had not been for Eliza opening the front door at the worst moment possible.

 _'How was it!'_ she asked excitedly. The two girls went the rest of the night without talking. For Kara, that quiet, moonlit porch, was the moment she truly fell for Alex. The thought both scared and mesmerized the blonde. Sadly though, neither of them had the guts to talk about it and Kara has always regretted it.

* * *

Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the waitress had placed a glass of water on the table. It wasn't until a familiar voice greeted her that she snapped out of her memories.

"Oh hey James!" Kara greeted.

Kara got up and greeted the tall man with a hug, and she continued to stand so she wouldn't seem impolite.

"Whatcha doing here Kara?" the photographer asked. Kara almost blurted out she was on a date, but that information was classified for her and her only.

"I'm waiting for Alex, we're going to hang out tonight." Nice save, she silently complimented. "What are you doing here James? I thought you had to work late tonight." Kara inquired.

"Well" he started bashfully, "I was actually here to see you." Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise. He wanted to see her? How did he even know she was here?

"How'd you know where to find me?" she asked.

"Oh, Lucy mentioned something about you coming to Noonans tonight. I really need to talk to you."

Uh oh. Whenever James really needed to talk to Kara, it rarely turned out good. First he asked for photos of her as Supergirl for Cat Grant, then he asked her if she could fill in for Winn at poker night. She lost $50 because of it.

"Uh sure what do you need?"

"Well… I've been thinking a lot about you. And me. I really like you Kara, and Winn told me that you feel the same way-"

 _'Oh what the hell Winn!'_

"and I wanted to know if we could make this a thing" he motioned between himself and Kara.

Kara's eyes bulged out of her head and she couldn't find the right words to say anything. "I - uh, I uh." she started but was interrupted. Her whole body froze as James leaned down and kissed Kara. Her eyes remained open and she DID NOT kiss back. What the hell is he thinking!?

And at that moment, her super hearing picked up a familiar heartbeat she had cherished so greatly. Then that lovely noise was overcome with a gasp and the sound of something crashing the ground.

Kara broke away from James and looked to the glass door of Noonans, and there stood Alex. The brunettes mouth was gaping and even a blind man could see the anguish in her eyes.

As Kara took a step towards the door, Alex turned and ran away.

'What have I done..' the alien thought.

Kara ran out the door and looked up and down the sidewalk, there was no sign of Alex.

"Alex!" she called. Nothing. Kara could hear faint sobs echo throughout the city but she couldn't tell where they were exactly. Then James ran to Kara's side and asked, "Kara whats wrong?"

Kara turned to him to explain and that's when she noticed what Alex had dropped.

There was a single red rose on the ground, sitting in a puddle. Kara walked past James and picked up the flower gently. She stared at it for what felt like an eternity.

This was for _her._

Alex was going to give _Kara_ a rose.

Did Alex think this a date as well?

A wave of guilt flooded Kara and she broke down in tears. If this rose meant what Kara hoped it did, then Alex just watched someone she loved kiss another man.

"Kara-" James started.

"I have to go James, I'm sorry." She murmured through the tears.

'I have to find Alex' Kara declared in her head.

Going down into a alley, Kara put on her Supergirl uniform and took off to the skies. She first headed for Alex apartment building.

She silently waited on the rooftop, concentrating her senses to get a read on Alex. Nothing.

After waiting a few minutes, Kara flew throughout the whole city. Going from building to building, trying to find her brunette. _Nothing_.

"Damn it where could she be!?" she yelled into the sky.

'She's not at home, she not in the ci- The _DEO_!' Kara slapped the side of her head in irritation. Of course Alex would go there!

Kara took off, flying faster than she ever has before. She enhanced her vision to look at the roads, Alex's car wasn't in sight. As she gets closer to the base, Kara can hear murmurs of concern.

She lands at the entrance with a loud boom, cracking the ground beneath her. She startled a lot of agents and scientists. They all have looks of worry and confusion. Kara quickly went over to a nearby man and grabbed his shirt.

"Did Agent Danvers come through here? Where is she?" she asked sternly. The young man was surprised, but he wasn't about to ignore Supergirls question.

"Yeah she just came through like five minutes ago. She was kind of covering her face but I could see that she was crying."

" _Where is she now_!?" Kara snapped. Her patience was wearing thin. She just wanted to find Alex, NOW. The man looked like he was going to crap his pants when he said fearfully, "She's in her office!"

Kara released her death grip and ran in the direction of Alex's office. She saw Hank in front of the door, with his arms folded and a sad expression on his face. When he saw Kara barreling over to him, he held out his hands to stop the Kryptonian.

"Wait, wait, wait. Kara, why did you kiss James?" he halted her to a stop and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from breaking the whole damn wall down to get to Alex.

"Did she tell you?" Kara said rather quickly.

"No, I read her mind when she walked by. I didn't mean to but I knew she was going on a da- da- DARING drive to Noonans."

'Nice J'onn, totally saved it.' he thought.

Kara only narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "Did she tell you it was a date?" By the look in Kara's eyes, Hank knew she wouldn't react too kindly if he lied so he sighed in defeat.

"Yes she wanted it to be a date. She just didn't tell you. Anyway I read her mind and saw everything she did. All I could feel was pain and sadness… Kara you wanted it to be a date too didn't you?"

"Yes." she mumbled.

"Okay well Alex thinks differently and she is in a lot of pain. You need to set things straight." As Kara nodded, Hank let her go and she burst through the door and what she saw broke her heart.

There Alex was, sitting in her chair and crying her eyes out. Kara took a step towards the brunette but stopped as Alex froze at the sight of her.

Alex wiped her eyes and looked away from Kara.

"W-what are you doing here Kara?" she asked. Kara took a few steps closer but distanced herself so Alex wouldn't slide her chair further away from her.

"I've been looking for you. When you ran away from Noonans, I went all over the city but couldn't find you. Are you okay?" Dumb question. Of course Alex wasn't okay.

"Yes I'm fine." she mumbled. Alex wiped her eyes again and held back more sobs. Kara's guilt worsened.

"Alex, you wanted tonight to be a date didn't you?" Kara questioned. Alex looked at the alien slowly and nodded her head. Kara gasped silently and felt her heart lurch with pain and love.

"Alex, I swear I didn't want to kiss James. _He_ kissed _me,_ I didn't even know he was going to." Alex nodded slightly and turned her head away from Kara once more.

"Alex PLEASE, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. All I wanted was to spend the night with you and.." Kara paused. She knew now that the only way Alex would acknowledge her, was the truth. So Kara took the leap.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me Alex. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. That's why I asked you too meet me at Noonans. It was a date." Alex turned her gaze back to Kara, hope blazing in her eyes. But she still said nothing.

Accepting her silence, Kara pulled out her last card and held up the rose Alex intended to give her. Kara tucked the flower in her belt earlier, hoping that she could give it back to Alex in one piece.

Alex only stared at the rose and more tears slipped from her eyes. Kara's heart sunk until she realized: Alex was smiling as well.

Kara looked deep into Alex's hazel eyes and noticed that same look she saw on prom night.

It was love. Pure, unquestionable love.

Alex stood up and placed a hand on Kara's cheek and brought her face closer to hers, and there it was.

The kiss both women had been longing for, since the day they had met.

Alex felt all of the pain and loneliness she experienced that night ebb away into nothingness, and she let her mind fill with love and happiness.

As they finally broke apart Alex observed the alien's eyes glisten. Alex stood and brought Kara in for a hug. This hug was different compared to the rest. The affection was thick around them as Kara buried her face in Alex's neck.

The pretty blonde finally looked at Alex and whispered, "I love you Alex."

Alex smile grew exponentially. "And I love you Kara. More than anything in this world."

Kara broke away from Alex's hug and clasped her hands together. "So here's the question I've been meaning to ask you all night. Alex Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex pulled Kara closer to her body and gave her a passionate kiss. Her hands went through Kara's hair and down her back. Kara moaned at the feeling, and she felt her legs shake with joy.

Alex broke away and smirked, "Does that answer your question?" Kara giggled and nodded her head, bringing Alex in for another tight hug, never wanting to let her go.

The cycle of hugs and kisses lasted for another 10 minutes until they finally left the DEO with their hands locked together, and their hearts full with emotion.

* * *

The following day, Kara and Alex broke the news to everyone. Lucy pumped her fist in the air victoriously and shouted, "I told you so!"

Hank clapped and laughed, and Winn got so ecstatic, he gave a hug that even knocked the wind out of Kara. Eliza was surprisingly happy over the phone. She talked about how long she had been waiting for one of the girls to pop the question.

Kara had to set James down easy. She calmly explained how sorry she was and why it just wouldn't work between the two of them. James was understanding of the situation and was really embarrassed. He apologized to Kara and Alex, and gave them his best wishes. After getting through everyone Kara and Alex began their new life together, and never looked back

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Kara was sitting on her couch flipping through Netflix, wondering what to watch when Alex greeted her with a peck on the cheek and sat next to her with a freshly opened carton of chocolate ice cream. They snuggled together and exchanged a few kisses as they watched TV.

Eventually their gaze swept over to the two pictures on the TV stand. One was of Kara and Alex kissing on a rooftop, and the other, well that one was of their prom night. The set of photos let them see every day just how far they have come.

And you know what? The wait was worth it.

The End.

* * *

 **Ending note:** And there it is! Again I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through this and for leaving your positive feedback. I have a new story coming out sometime next week, and I plan to make it a lot longer than my other ones. Anyway, thanks again, I hope you enjoyed Leap of Faith, and until next time!


End file.
